This invention relates generally to a wall panel clamping apparatus of the type used to join two adjacent wall panels and more particularly, to a clamping apparatus which provides flush wall surfaces, a leak-tight joint, and to a clamping apparatus which is locked in position entirely from one side of the wall. In the joining systems of the prior art, interlocked linear groovings on the panels to be joined has been almost a requisite for a good joint. When connecting the panels, the two wall panels are joined together by a sliding motion of one panel relative to the other. Spacing between the panels is only controlled by the two surfaces of contact between the adjacent panels and the precision of their construction. Bolts pass through the joint from one side and are tightened from the opposite side. The result is generally a joining of wall panels which is not tight, and in the case of insulated wall panels wherein an insulating material is sandwiched between metal skins, there is frequently a gap or cleavage at the joint between the insulating materials of the adjacent panels. Further, the surfaces of the joined panels are frequently marred by protrusion of the heads and fasteners of the bolts.
What is needed is a wall panel clamping apparatus which provides a joint surface which is flush, and provides a tight, leak-free joint between the panels. Also, it is desirable that the panels be joined by a person working from only one side of the wall.